The Alcoholism Program of the Southeast Philadelphia Neighborhood Health Center has been commissioned by the Southeast Philadelphia Community Corporation and by the Pennsylvania Hospital to wage a large- scale attack on the problem of alcoholism within a community marked by severe poverty and poor health. The program has been established under its own director, as a major component within the Health Center to provide comprehensive services to those afflicted with alcoholism. The broad range of other health services offered by the Health Center enable us to deal with an individual's alcoholism problem in the context of his whole physical and mental condition and his family and social situation. Our objectives are: (1) To reach all persons and families who have problems with alcoholism and to provide them with services to relieve the source of their problems; (2) To prevent the development of alcoholism through community education and family counseling; and (3) To employ and train non-drinking alcoholics to increase their economic stability. Our methods of treatment include: identification, physical rehabilitation, domestic problem solving, individual therapy, group therapy, occupational therapy, vocational rehabilitation and maintenance.